Ash Ketchum the Invincible
by ValarPrime98
Summary: A series of drabbles about Ash winning every battle with ease until he faces a challenge which he cannot overcome; regarding his beloved girlfriend Serena. Will he stay true to himself and not give up till the very end? Amourshipping.


**Author's Note: This fic is essentially a series of drabbles/ Pokémon battles with Ash, being invincible, winning every one of them. It all culminates to his one self-imposed challenge: proposing to Serena. Special thanks to kevin1984 for providing the content which the Darkrai fight is based on.**

* * *

 **Six Years after the Kalos League**

The Indigo League

Ash Ketchum faced Tobias across the battlefield. With his heart pounding wildly, his face was tense with excitement and anticipation of his fight with Tobias. More than seven or eight years ago, Ash had lost to Tobias in the Sinnoh League, and since then, Ash had trained relentlessly to surpass him. The two faced each other again, this time in the Finals of the Indigo League.

"Ash, it's been a while. I hope you'll be more of a challenge this time." Tobias said, the hint of a smile showing on his usually expressionless face.

"Be careful what you wish for Tobias!" Ash shouted, a determined smile on his face. "Let's give everyone here a battle to remember."

Tobias narrowed his eyes. He could already tell that Ash had come prepared for him.

Once the referee had announced the rules, Tobias took a Pokeball from his belt and threw it out. "Darkrai, I choose you!" In a flash of light, the Dark Legendary Pokémon hovered above the battlefield, its one eye staring across it.

Ash grinned, before turning to the electric mouse on his shoulder. "Raichu, I choose you!"

Ash's Pikachu, now a Raichu, leapt down from Ash's shoulder and faced Darkrai across the battlefield.

"I wonder how Raichu will fare. Last time Darkrai took out three of Ash's Pokemon in a row before being beaten." Dawn said worriedly.

"Don't worry," Serena said beside her. "Ash and Raichu have trained extremely hard to beat opponents like this. They'll win for sure." On Serena's lap, her Sylveon looked down with worried eyes at Raichu.

"Battle, Start!" The referee yelled.

"Darkrai, Dark Void!" Darkrai formed a huge orb of menacing Dark energy before launching it at Raichu.

'I knew Darkrai would start with that.' Ash thought to himself. "Raichu, use Brick Break! Cut that Dark Void in two."

Raising a pair of glowing fists, Raichu leapt up and struck the oncoming orb. Amazingly, the orb split in two, crashing harmlessly into the battlefield below.

Tobias's jaw dropped. "What?!"

"H-h-how did Raichu do that?" May gasped from her seat.

"Brick Break is a Fighting-Type Move, which is super effective against Dark-type Moves. Raichu's power really leaves an exciting and spicy taste in my mouth!" Cilan declared in his typical sing-song voice.

Tobias gritted his teeth, looking across at Ash, who had a smirk on his face.

"Dark Pulse." Waves of dark energy shot out from Darkrai's palms.

"Raichu, counter with Focus Blast. Then attack with Iron Tail and Brick Break." Ash said calmly.

Forming an orb of golden-yellow energy in his hands, Raichu launched it towards to oncoming Dark Pulse, the two attacks colliding in an explosion of fire and smoke. Suddenly out from the smoke, Raichu suddenly appeared and struck Darkrai in the chest with a glowing white tail, causing the Dark-Type to recoil in pain. Not giving it a chance to recover, Raichu leapt up and slammed a glowing fist onto Darkrai's head. Darkrai let loose an unearthly screech as it slammed painfully into the field.

"Darkrai!" Tobias yelled worriedly. When the dust cleared, Darkrai, to everyone's surprise, was staggering up from its fall, bruised and battered. Ash could tell he was already at his limit.

"Raichu, use Thunder. End this battle!" Bellowing to the heaven, Raichu let loose a massive bolt of golden-yellow electricity from his body that careered towards Darkrai, and the exhausted Dark-Type could only look on as it crashed onto him, drowning him in its electrifying power.

The smoke from the resultant explosion finally cleared to reveal Darkrai, unconscious on the ground.

"Darkrai is unable to battle. Raichu wins!" The crowd exploded with applause. Tobias stared in disbelief, his usually calm demeanor now replaced by one of shock. He had never seen his Darkrai being defeated so easily.

"He did it, he did it!" May and Dawn squealed excitedly, both of them hugging Serena who was in between. "Serena, you must be so proud of him!" Serena blushed and smiled serenely. "Yes. Yes I am."

On her lap, Serena's Sylveon was yelping excitedly, her feelers waving about in joy. Ash's Raichu looked up at the stands, scanning the audience until his eyes met with those of a certain Fairy-Type. He winked and waved at her. In response, Sylveon blushed and waved back shyly with her feelers.

"Latios, I choose you!" Tobias threw out his Pokeball to reveal his second choice. The airplane-shaped blue and white Dragon/Psychic Type stood there, facing off against Raichu.

Tobias smiled. "Latios, use Dragon Dance!" A red aura surrounded Latios, raising its attack and speed.

Ash narrowed his eyes. This was going to be tough.

"Giga Impact!" Surrounding itself in a blinding white light, Latios launched himself at Raichu, hitting the Electric-Type square in the chest. Raichu flew backwards in a yell of pain.

"Raichu!" Ash and Serena yelled simultaneously. Sylveon yelped frantically, worry and concern etched on her face.

"You alright, Raichu?" Raichu shook its head and stood up defiantly, clearly still energized and ready to battle.

'Impressive.' Tobias said inwardly. 'He could actually take a hit from Giga Impact.'

"Raichu, use Iron Tail on the ground!" Raichu slammed his glowing tail on the field, and the ground erupted in massive chunks of boulder-like formations. 'Use Mach Punch to send them towards Latios. Then get onto one of the rocks.' Ash communicated through Aura to Raichu.

Raichu yelled as he launched a lightning-fast barrage of his glowing fists, sending many of the rocks flying towards Latios.

"Latios, dodge them!" Latios twisted and turned, gracefully dodging all the rocks lazily, reminiscent of a high-speed fighter jet doing impressive manoeuvers at a parade. As Latios prepared to dodge the next rock, suddenly, Raichu leapt out from behind the rock. "Now! Iron Tail, followed by Thunderbolt!"

Raichu slammed his glowing tail down on Latios's head, causing the Legendary Pokémon to wail in pain and begin spiraling downwards. A large bolt of electric energy followed, hitting Latios with full force. The blast connected Latios to the ground in an explosion of golden-yellow energy, smoke and dust.

Tobias stood there shaking, as his Latios pulled itself out of the crater it landed in with a stupendous effort. It didn't seem to matter that Latios was resistant to Electric Moves; that Thunderbolt had power on a whole other level. Both Ash and Tobias could tell that Latios was barely holding on; it no longer had the strength to use its speed to escape.

Ash smirked. "Time to end this battle! Raichu! Show them our full power!" Ash and Raichu then did a series of synchronized poses, bewildering the audience and Tobias. A golden light seemed to envelop both Raichu and Ash.

"Gigavolt Havoc!" On Ash's deafening command, Raichu punched forward and sent a colossal, brilliant bolt of electrical energy towards Latios, the power of which created shockwave that made everyone in the audience have their hairs stand on end.

"Protect, Latios!" Tobias yelled desperately. Latios barely created the protective barrier before the bolt of electricity slammed into him. The explosion shook the stadium violently.

When the dust had settled, Latios was out cold on the field, in the midst of a massive, gaping, smoking crater.

"Latios is unable to battle. Raichu wins!" The crowd once again erupted into thunderous applause.

"What an exciting taste this battle has left me! Never before has Ash and Raichu given me such an exotic blend of friendship and training power." Cilan declared proudly.

While May and Dawn continued cheering, Serena and Sylveon merely looked down at Ash and Raichu, smiling fondly with light blushes on their faces. They knew Ash and Raichu would pull it through. They were, after all, invincible.

* * *

 **3 weeks later**

"Well, Ash, you have gotten through the finals of the Indigo League and defeated my Elite Four. But you wouldn't want to underestimate me." Lance, Champion of the Indigo Plateau faced Ash across the battlefield. (I keep saying this over and over again)

"I won't Lance, definitely. Let's do this!" Ash shouted eagerly.

"Dragonite, let's go!" Lance threw out his Pokeball to reveal his first choice.

Ash smirked. "Charizard, I choose you!" The Fire-Type draconic Pokémon appeared with a proud and loud roar, sending shockwaves that force Lance and Dragonite to shield their eyes from the sheer awesomeness (JKJK it was probably more of the flying dust and sand.)

"Dragonite, use Hyper Beam!" A blast of Dark Energy shot out from Dragonite's mouth, careering towards Charizard.

"Counter with Flamethrower!" Charizard let loose a torrent of scorching flames, colliding with the Dark blast in a booming explosion.

"Now, use Twister!" Dragonite launched a massive vortex of gale-force winds towards Charizard. Ash merely shrugged in response.

"Charizard, use Steel Wing! Spin and cut through that Twister!" Charizard's wings glowed white as he took to the air, before spinning wildly at a dizzying speed through the air, creating a mini cyclone of his own as well. Charizard collided with the vortex of wind, and the winds that were sent out forced everyone in the stadium to cover their eyes and grip on to their belongings frantically.

However, when the winds had cleared, everyone gaped in surprise to see that Charizard had flown through, completely unharmed, and was now bearing down on Dragonite.

"Dragon Claw repeatedly!" Ash yelled. Green shadow-like claws enveloped Charizard's claws as he struck and slashed relentlessly at Dragonite, the Dragon-Type howling in pain as the claws struck him time and again. Finally, a massive strike across the face sent Dragonite spiraling to the ground, hitting it with a resounding crash.

When the dust cleared, the referee gaped to see an unconscious Dragonite, swirls in its once-fiery eyes. "Dragonite is unable to battle! Charizard wins!"

Lance gaped in Ash in amazement. He had known the young man was strong, but now… Lance couldn't find words to describe his strength. He watched as Ash went over to pet his Charizard, while he recalled Dragonite into his Pokeball, his breath coming in in deep, heavy chunks.

.

.

.

"Mega Evolve!" Both Ash and Lance yelled as they pressed their Key Stones. Lance's Red Gyrados was facing off against Ash's Charizard. There were two dazzling, blinding flashes of golden light as both Gyrados and Charizard roared, new power coursing through their veins. When the light subsided, a Mega Gyrados stood facing down Mega Charizard Z, with its characteristic black body with blue and yellow stripes on its underbelly, and the three spikes protruding out of its head. (There's a picture online, you can go and find it. I am not the one who drew it however.)

"Hyper Beam!" Mega Gyrados fired a massive burst of Dark Purple Energy towards Mega Charizard Z.

"Counter with Dragon Claw!" Charizard's claws glowed green again as he raised it, growling as Charizard crossed his arms, completely dissipating the blast after stopping it in its tracks.

"Gyrados, use Dragon Tail!" Mega Gyrados leapt up with a glowing emerald tail, preparing to slam its down on Mega Charizard Z.

"Dodge, then use Fire Blast!" Mega Charizard Z stretched out its black and orange wings, taking to the air seconds before Mega Gyrados slammed it tail on the ground, leaving a large crater. Opening its mouth, Mega Charizard Z opened its mouth and let loose a massive flame in the shape of a kanji, hitting Gyrados square on its head.

"Follow up with Flare Blitz!" Enveloping himself in scorching, golden flames, Mega Charizard Z flew downwards, and there was a resounding crash as it slammed its flaming body into that of Mega Gyrados.

When the dust cleared, Mega Charizard Z stood in front of Ash, its arms crossed, a smirk look on his face. Mega Gyrados was, on the other hand, covered in burns and bruises, sweat trickling down its flanks. Its breath was coming in in heavy, ragged gasps; Ash and Lance could tell it was almost at its limit.

'Charizard, get ready. Let's unleash our full power!' Ash communicated through Aura to Mega Charizard Z. Charizard growled in agreement.

"Gyrados, Hyper Beam!" Lance shouted desperately, and Mega Gyrados shot out another long blast of Dark Energy.

"Inferno Overdrive!" Ash hollered. Mega Charizard Z let out a deafening roar, before enveloping his entire body in a gigantic column of sapphire flames edged with golden light. The Fire-Type punched forward, and a tsunami-sized wave of flames hurtled at breakneck speed towards his opponent, unstoppable in its tracks, pushing back the Hyper Beam completely until it finally slammed into Mega Gyrados. The explosion lit up the entire stadium, raising the surrounding temperature to unbearable heights.

The smoke cleared to reveal an unconscious Red Gyrados amidst a gigantic smoking crater. Which could only mean one thing.

"Gyrados is unable to battle! Charizard wins! Which means that Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town is the new Indigo and Johto Champion!"

* * *

 **6 months later, The Kalos League Finals**

"Electivire, Mega Evolve!" Paul pressed the Key Stone on the bracelet on his wrist, before golden streaks of light connected the Key Stone and the Mega Stone on his Electivire's Mega Stone. Electivire bellowed as the Mega Evolution filled him with raw power, his form growing larger and larger until…Mega Electivire stood in his place, with its new black rings around its shoulders and its mostly yellow body having a larger proportion of black stripes.

"I must thank you, Ash. If you hadn't made me learn about the importance of a bond with my Pokémon, I would never have gotten stronger." Paul shouted across the battlefield.

Ash chuckled. "I'm glad I could help Paul. Now I'll let you see the power of my bond with my Pokémon! Greninja, let's go!"

The Frog Ninja Pokémon nodded in agreement. "Full Power!" Ash bellowed, as Greninja's eyes began to glow red. A massive geyser of water surrounded Greninja, before subsiding as quickly as it came. Ash-Greninja now stood in its place, its arms folded and the massive water shuriken glistening on its back.

Paul smiled. 'So we finally meet, Ash-Greninja. I've been looking forward to our battle.'

"Giga Impact!" Paul commanded, and Mega Electivire hurtled towards Ash-Greninja engulfed in a gleaming, dazzling white aura.

Ash smirked. "Greninja, Double Team!"

Instantly, dozens of copies of Ash-Greninja appeared around Ash's half of the battlefield, and Mega Electivire screeched to a grinding halt as it tore harmlessly through the copies, destroying several of them. But the real Ash-Greninja was nowhere to be seen.

Paul's eyes caught a shadow above Mega Electivire and looked up hurriedly. "Above you!"

"Now, Greninja! Use Ice Beam!" Bolts of ice shot out of Greninja's webbed hands, encasing Mega Electivire's legs in a huge, solid gleaming block of ice. Mega Electivire grunted as he tried with all his might to free himself, but alas, it was to no avail.

"Water Shuriken!" Ash-Greninja grabbed the super-sized Water Shuriken on his back and threw it at point-blank, hitting Mega Electivire square in its head. When the steam cleared, Mega Electivire appeared, bruised and battered, but still able to battle.

'Not bad'. Ash thought inwardly. 'Other than Sawyer's Mega Sceptile and Alain's Mega Charizard X, no others have been able to survive a hit from Ash-Greninja's Water Shuriken.'

Paul gritted his teeth. "Electivire, Thunder Punch!" Mega Electivire lashed out with a fist covered in tendrils of electricity, hitting Ash-Greninja square in the chest. Ash winced as the pain of the blow washed in full effect onto him, while Ash-Greninja did a graceful somersault in the air before skidding across the ground, clutching his chest in pain.

Up in the stands, the Kalos Queen, who was a very pretty young woman with long honey-brown hair and kind, beautiful sapphire eyes gasped, covering her mouth in shock. Next to her, her Delphox was yelping frantically, looking extremely anxious and worried. Their worries were soon allayed though, as Ash and Greninja both stood up, clearly still good to go.

The momentum from Electivire's Thunder Punch had caused the ice to break from the extra weight, freeing the Electric Type. Mega Electivire punched the air with both arms with a victorious battle cry. Paul smirked. "Electivire, Thunder!"

A massive bolt of electricity engulfed Mega Electivire, before hurtling towards Ash-Greninja at top speed. "Double Team!" Dozens of copies of Ash-Greninja appeared once more, concealing the real one from Electivire's sight.

As Mega Electivire looked on confusedly at the copies, Ash hollered, "Water Pulse!"

The copies leapt up, each forming an orb of water in their hands before hurtling it at Electivire.

"Thunder Punch!" Mega Electivire punched out rapidly with its electrified fists, dissipating watery orb after watery orb. However, he didn't see what was coming next.

"Greninja, now! Cut!"

Out of nowhere, Ash-Greninja came hurtling towards Mega Electivire, a pair of glistening energy swords at the ready. The Frog Ninja slashed and hacked relentlessly, inflicting wounds of burning agony on Mega Electivire. Mega Electivire lashed out with its coil-like tails, trying to wrap up its opponent, but with his extraordinary reflexes, Ash-Greninja sliced with its swords, causing Electivire to withdraw his tails in pain.

"Follow up with Power-Up Punch!" Ash-Greninja, after swiftly sheathing his Cut, slammed a glowing, orange fist into Mega Electivire, sending the Electric-type toppling over with a resounding crash.

"Electivire! You alright?" Paul shouted in concern, as Mega Electivire staggered, albeit with a tremendous amount of difficulty to its feet, its entire body shaking.

"Show them our full power, Greninja! Ultimate Water Shuriken!" Ash roared, and Ash-Greninja, taking out the Water Shuriken from his back, let it hover in the sky above him, spinning faster and faster until…an absolutely massive, colossal whirling disc of blazing white hovered like a flying saucer above Ash-Greninja's head. With a determined battle cry, Ash-Greninja hurtled the Ultra-Powered Water Shuriken towards Mega Electivire.

"Electivire, Protect!"

A barrier of shimmering energy appeared before Mega Electivire, who could only look on and pray, pray, that the barrier would protect him from the Water Shuriken that was coming closer and closer and closer…

A massive explosion of steam clouded the views of everyone present, as the audience looked on, their mouths agape, at the shock of the battle. When the steam had finally cleared, Electivire lay unconscious in a massive smoking crater that was at least ten feet deep, having reverted back to his original form.

"Electivire is unable to battle. Greninja wins! Which means that Ash Ketchum is the winner!"

As the crowd erupted into thunderous applause, Serena, who had been crowned the new Kalos Queen just two months ago applauded, her face alight with happiness and joy. Her Delphox was clapping frantically and yelping joyfully as well. As Serena watched Ash and Paul meet each other on the battlefield, shaking hands and congratulating each other for the battle, she closed her eyes and gave thanks for having such an amazing and extraordinary boyfriend.

* * *

 **16 days later**

"Ash! I've been looking forward to my battle with you!" Diantha, the Kalos Champion called.

"So have I, Diantha! But I will not lose this day." Ash said, smirking.

Diantha examined her opponent. From all the previous battles that she had watched, she knew how strong he was and how much fighting spirit he had. She had to go all out.

"Gardevoir, I choose you!" Diantha threw out her Pokeball, revealing her Fairy/Psychic Type.

"Go for it, Greninja!" In a flash of light, Ash's Greninja appeared before him.

"It's alright. Ash will win this. He and Greninja won't be stopped by Diantha." Serena looked on at her boyfriend, a determined look in her eyes that reflected his. Her Delphox, sitting on her left, nodded in agreement.

"Greninja, Water Shuriken!" Greninja leapt up and launched a barrage of razor-sharp throwing stars at Gardevoir.

Diantha and Gardevoir made eye contact, before Gardevoir began to dodge the throwing stars, her body moving elegantly and swiftly from one place to another, as though she were capable of teleportation. However, they didn't count on Ash to anticipate this. The shurikens Greninja threw were thrown in various directions, meaning that some of them were bound to hit Gardevoir. True enough, Gardevoir had only just dodged a star before a trio came whizzing at her at breakneck speed, hitting her square in her chest.

Diantha gasped. She wasn't expecting Gardevoir to be hit so quickly.

"Run, Greninja! Double Team!" Greninja leapt off the ground, running so fast he had covered almost half the field in an instant before dozens of copies appeared around him.

"Fire Shadow Ball repeatedly!" Diantha commanded, and Gardevoir fired a volley of large spheres composed of black and purple energy. Several of the copies were destroyed, but they kept coming.

"Use Aqua Jet to propel yourself! Then use Hydro Pump!" Ash hollered. Water suddenly shot out from Greninja's webbed feet, propelling and boosting them forward at a shocking speed. Gardevoir barely had time to react before all the Greninja copies each fired a massive bout of water, hitting her squarely and sending her skidding across the battlefield, muddy and drenched.

Once Gardevoir had gotten up and shook off the water, Diantha pressed her Key Stone. "Gardevoir, Mega Evolve!" Cue the dazzling, brilliant flash of light, and Mega Gardevoir stood in front of Diantha once the light subsided.

"Let's go, Greninja! Full Power!" Ash yelled. Cue the familiar whirlpool surrounding Greninja, and seconds later, Ash-Greninja stood in his place in all his blue and red glory.

"Cut!" Ash-Greninja drew a pair of gleaming white swords made out of pure energy, and leapt off the ground, leaving a large crater in the ground where he had taken off. He shot towards Mega Gardevoir in a blur, before Gardevoir was thrown back forcefully, having had Cut slammed into her torso.

"Gardevoir! Are you alright?" Diantha called out worriedly as Mega Gardevoir came skidding to a halt in front of her. Mega Gardevoir staggered to her feet, shaking the dirt off her bruised body, before nodding.

"Alright, now it's our turn! Shadow Ball!" Mega Gardevoir gathered her dark energy in a huge orb in front of her before again launching it at Ash-Greninja.

"Use Cut, then follow up with Aerial Ace!" Ash-Greninja drew an energy sword and in one, swift, fluid motion sliced the Shadow Ball in two, the two halves falling away harmlessly before crashing into the battlefield. Sheathing the sword, Greninja's arms and legs glowed white before launching at Mega Gardevoir.

"Reflect!" Mega Gardevoir created a shimmering barrier of psychic energy in front of her, just before Ash-Greninja slammed into the barrier. There was a loud 'BANG' as Ash-Greninja was sent flying back by the recoil, before doing a graceful somersault through the air and landing on the ground. Mega Gardevoir on the other hand, was sent skidding back across the battlefield, breathing heavily.

"Water Shuriken!"

"Moon Blast!"

Ash-Greninja took down the massive Water Shuriken from his back and hurled it at Gardevoir, seconds before Mega Gardevoir launched a large pink sphere of energy at Greninja. The Water Shuriken hurtled forward and as it made contact with the sphere…the crowd gasped, their jaws agape as they watched the Water Shuriken slice through the Moon Blast as though it were made of wool. The Shuriken continued flying, unstoppable, before it slammed into Mega Gardevoir's body with full force.

The dust cleared to reveal an unconscious Gardevoir on the ground.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle! Greninja wins!"

2 hours later

"Lucario, use Bone Rush and wrap it up with Flash Cannon." Ash said calmly, putting both hands in his pockets. In front of him, his Mega Lucario gave a growl of agreement.

Forming a long, elongated, glowing bone-shaped staff in his hands, Mega Lucario snarled at the Aurorus in front of him.

"Ice Beam!" Diantha yelled. Mega Lucario smirked as he swung his staff so fast that he had created a makeshift fan with it, swatting away all the ice that Aurorus was sending in his direction, whilst charging at full speed.

Leaping, Mega Lucario swung his staff, hitting and striking Aurorus again and again, the Ice-Type yowling in pain, its body being thrown from side to side by the force of the blows. Aurorus fell to its knees, clearly weakened by the onslaught. Mega Lucario then launched a massive glowing beam of energy from his paws, engulfing Aurorus in a brilliant display of light. When it subsided, Aurorus was out cold on the field.

"Aurorus is unable to battle! Lucario wins! Which means that Ash Ketchum is the new Kalos Champion!"

.

.

.

"You did it, Ash!" Serena squealed as she vaulted into Ash's open arms. He was glad that he had finally been able to get away from all the paparazzi, because their endless questions were really starting to grate on his nerves.

Ash chuckled as he breathed in the sweet, intoxicating scent of the young woman he so loved. Next to him, Greninja and Delphox were locked in a tight embrace, while Raichu and Sylveon were cuddling up to each other.

"Thank for always supporting me, Serena. You were always rooting for me during all my training and all my matches." Ash said, looking deeply into her sapphire eyes. Serena blushed, replying, "Well, you've always been rooting for me too. Your motto 'Never give up till the very end' was the motivation that enabled me to become the Kalos Queen. I'm thankful for having you in my life, Ash."

Ash stared at her, his eyes glistening, before blushing lightly as well. "I'm thankful for having you too Serena." The stars in the night sky twinkled as the two young lovers shared a long kiss of true, profound love and passion, not willing to be disturbed by anything else in the world.

* * *

 **3 months later**

Ash looked wistfully across the room. His girlfriend of, what, almost six years now was in his mother's kitchen, an apron around her waist, humming serenely as she, Delphox, Pancham, Sylveon and her newly-caught Pachirisu mixed and stirred and (I dunno how to describe cooking) matched all the various ingredients; flour, sugar, fruit sauce etc. His stomach clenched uneasily when he thought of the next step he was about to take in their relationship.

The fragrant smell of the ingredients was already wafting across the kitchen, into the noses of his Pokémon; his Raichu was already seated at the edge of the dining table, drooling from the mouth. Outside, his Bulbasaur, Snivy and Oshawott were standing at the window, enjoying the aroma of the would-be PokePuffs. In the skies, Swellow, Staraptor and Talonflame and their most recent addition, a magnificent Legendary Articuno, ceased their flying exercises and swooped down to investigate the source of that pleasant smell. Noctowl, Snorlax and Decidueye snapped out of their naps. Even Ash's most hardcore battlers, Lucario, Sceptile, Charizard, Infernape, Incineroar and Greninja stopped their duels, intoxicated by the scent of the PokePuffs.

"Ash, sweetheart, could you go get some more honey from Bewear?" Serena asked. Ash's heart leapt, as it always did whenever Serena called him 'sweetheart'.

"Sure." Ash got up from his chair and moved towards the door.

Barely two seconds had passed after he opened the door than his Bewear, that towering, pink, cuddly teddy bear-like Pokémon that he had caught in Alola landed in front of him; surprisingly it was silent when it landed, considering its size and weight. It held a large wooden bowl of fresh Alolan honey in its paws and cooed to Ash affectionately.

"Thanks Bewear. I make sure you get first pick at the PokePuffs and Malasada Doughnuts." Ash grinned, and Bewear, enthusiastic as ever, threw her arms up and emitted a high-pitched squeal of joy. Instantly earning scowls and pouting faces from Ash's other Pokémon.

Ash chuckled and returned to the kitchen, setting the big bowl filled with honey on the table.

"Thanks, Ash." Serena gave him her usual vivacious smile, making Ash blush and grin stupidly, earning him a giggle from his girlfriend.

As Serena and her Pokémon continued to make the food, Ash cursed himself silently. He had proven himself invincible in his competitions. He'd defeated Tobias, defeated Paul and defeated countless other opponents with ridiculous ease ever since he'd restarted his journey. He had become a Pokémon Master, as well as becoming the Champion of the Indigo League, Johto League and Kalos League. He was never one to run away from a challenge, cos he knew after years of training and adventures, he was sure to win. So why did he feel so intimidated by this challenge?

His mind flashed back to all the advice he had gotten.

" _Ash Ketchum, when have you been one to shy away from a challenge?" His mother, Delia, asked sternly, her arms folded. "You two have been through so much, do you still doubt the love she has for you? Just do it. You'll be fine."_

" _Love is an opportunity that's too beautiful and too precious to let go of. Don't let it pass, Ash, or you'll regret it!" Brock exclaimed, his hands clasped together as he spoke melodramatically, earning him amused looks from the Nurse Joys that were beside him._

" _Oh, come on, Ash Ketchum, just do it for Arceus's sake! Just think of the happiness on Serena's face when you do it." May said, stars in her eyes. "But what if she doesn't accept my proposal?" Ash said, visibly crestfallen. "Are you kidding? Serena reject Ash?" Dawn exclaimed loudly. "She'll be thrilled, Ash! A proposal is the best thing you could give her. Other than kids, of course." Dawn winked, and both she and May giggled._

" _I'll be looking forward to your wedding!" Bonnie had exclaimed. (Clemont wasn't with her because, according to Bonnie, he was out with Korrina.)_

" _This isn't like you Ash. You should be braver than this." Paul had said simply._

Alain, Mairin, Mallow, Sophocles, Lana, Lillie and Kiawe had all given similar responses. Ash looked down, deep in thought, running through in his head every piece of advice that he had gotten, running it through again and again like a broken record until he remembered his own motto, "Never give up until the very end!" He stood up abruptly, filled with new confidence and determination on what he needed to do.

* * *

The fragrant smell of PokePuffs and Malasada Doughnuts wafted through the air as Ash, Serena and all their Pokémon gathered together on the grass field for what appeared to be a Pokémon picnic to end all Pokémon picnics. Ash and Serena gazed at all their Pokémon, happily munching on their share of PokePuffs and Doughnuts. Sceptile, Infernape and Lucario were making loud, grunting noises as they wolfed down PokePuff after PokePuff. Oshawott and Pancham would have started arguing over the Doughnuts AGAIN, but Charizard, the disciplinarian amongst Ash's Pokémon (other than Hawlucha) sat between them, glaring at them and blowing out flames from his nostrils when they showed signs of starting an argument. Oshawott and Pancham both knew better than to make Charizard angry.

Closest to Ash and Serena were, of course, the two Pokémon couples. Greninja had his arm around Delphox, who affectionately fed him PokePuffs and planted frequent kisses on his cheek. Raichu and Sylveon were likewise feeding each other, and when Sylveon joined her feelers to form a sort of curtain, everyone knew that they were kissing passionately behind.

"Ash, are you alright? You've barely touched the food." Serena's melodic voice jolted Ash from his thoughts.

"No, it's nothing, Serena. I just…"

"Yes?" Serena asked worriedly.

Ash took a deep breath, and stood up. Instantly, all of his Pokémon turned to him.

"Ash what is it?" Serena asked, standing up as well.

"Serena…" Ash took a deep breath and said, "Serena, we been through a lot. Many times you have reminded me about who I am and how I usually do things. You have given me strength and motivation to persevere and never give up till the very end. You have been my guiding light whenever I have been overcome by darkness. I don't know what I've done to deserve such an awesome and extraordinary girlfriend as yourself, but I would never complain, because I love you with all my heart. Serena…"

Ash got down on one knee, and held out a small, velvet box with a gleaming, delicate ring of gold inside. "Will you marry me?"

Time seemed to stand still for a moment. The air became thick, almost choking with anxiety and anticipation. The jaws on every single Pokémon present dropped. Then…

"YES! Yes, with all my heart!" Serena squealed happily, clasping her hands together, tears of joy streaming down her face. Ash wasted no time in lifting Serena up by her waist, spinning her around in the air, before their mouths met in a loving kiss.

The cheers of all of Ash and Serena's Pokémon rang throughout the evening air. Oshawott and Pachirisu were jumping up and down with joy. Snorlax and Bewear each grabbed some of the nearest Pokémon in for a suffocating hug. Decidueye, Swellow, Staraptor, Talonflame and Articuno flew in delighted loops in the air. Charizard, Infernape and Incineroar both let out an impressive bout of flames. Both Greninja and Delphox were cheering, their hands/paws pumped up into the air. Raichu and Sylveon were dancing and prancing around their Trainers, still locked in a tight embrace.

So, Ash and Serena did get married and lived happily together for more than sixty years, living to see their three children grow up in health and joy and have children of their own. Many of their Pokémon had children of their own as well; Raichu and Sylveon had two Pichus and an Eevee, and the eldest Pichu left with Ash and Serena's eldest son when he started his journey as a Trainer. Greninja and Delphox had a Froakie and Fennekin, while Charizard reunited with his long-time girlfriend Charla from the Charicific Valley and had two Charmander children as his own. The name of Ash Ketchum the Invincible continued to ring throughout the Pokémon World for many decades, honoring the young man who had bested so many other Trainers and overcame his greatest challenge: proposing to his future wife of sixty years.

 **END**

Bonus: Move set of Ash's Lucario

Bone Rush, Extreme Speed, Power-Up Punch, Aura Sphere, Swords Dance, Dragon Pulse, High Jump Kick, Flash Cannon


End file.
